cuenta regresiva
by oqidoki'C
Summary: Bella Swan contaba con una enfermedad mortal que día con día le reducía su estancia en el mundo, pero ella no quería perder la vida sin cumplir varios puntos escritos en su lista de "cosas por hacer"...  les aseguro que les encantara:D
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO:

"no se entristece por morir, sino por saber que ya no abra un día más"

_Todos venimos al mundo para cumplir una misión y cuando esta termina, Dios nos trae de vuelta a su lado. Es como si la vida en la Tierra solo fuese un préstamo de tiempo limitado. Pero durante ese tiempo hay que aprender a vivir felices, amar, perdonar, ayudar a quien este en nuestro alcance, porque, después no abra tiempo suficiente…_—escribió la muchachita de cabellos castaños en la última página de su diario de vida._ —porque cuando llega el momento, no se entristece por morir, sino por saber que ya no abra un día más. Nunca elegí la forma en que quería morir, o la edad pero todo sucede por algo, tal vez mi presencia sea remplazada por alguien mucho mejor y así era el plan desde un principio. No estoy molesta por dejar de vivir, sino feliz por haber vivido pues mi mision ha terminado_—Soltó un largo suspiro y dejo caer el bolígrafo a su lado. Isabella con tan solo 20 años sonrió antes de que el último minuto de su vida terminara.

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer: no soy dueña de los personajes de este fanficion, son y seran solo de SM, pero la historia esta en todo mi derecho ya que ha sido producto de mi imaginacion.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>hola hola hola!<span>

mi loca cabeza ha decidido subir este fic que se me ocurrio anoche que no podía dormir:S ¿les gusto? es algo distinto a los demas no creen?

si les gusto denme su opinion en un lindo review dandole click al globito de abajo, me haran muy feliz!:D 

me despido y gracias por leer(: 


	2. El comienzo

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**

Isabella miraba la lluvia caer por el ventanal de la sala de espera del cuarto piso del hospital. Ella no deseaba estar ahí y tampoco deseaba estar en esos momentos con su familia. Ella sabía, _creía_ que era lo mejor para todos. Para todos a excepción de ella. ¿Por qué alejarse de todo y todos los que ama?, ¿Por qué hacerlo tan repentino?

_Entre más alejada mejor_—pensaba constantemente recordando el bien que les quería hacer a sus padres, abuelos y hermanos. —_así nadie se lamentara._

—Isabella Mary Swan —llamó el doctor de cabellera dorada. Bella había tratado de deducir la vida de su doctor pero jamás llegaba al punto exacto e importante de su vida. Era un doctor muy joven, tal vez unos veinte y muchos y unos treinta y pocos. Se la pasaba la mayor parte de la tarde ateniendo en el hospital. Por buenas fuentes se había enterado que era casado, dato que le descartó la idea de ligar un poco con él.

La castaña se levantó y camino hasta donde el doctor Cullen, quien le había indicado pasar al bien decorado consultorio. Ya antes se había impresionado por la buena combinación de los muebles con los colores, pero ahora ya no le impresionaba tanto. Aunque siempre había una nueva fotografía en la porta retrato del escritorio, justo al lado de la placa que portaba el nombre de _Carlisle Cullen_. Sí, el codiciado doctor se llamaba Carlisle, un nombre no muy actual y muy disponible para las nuevas generaciones.

—Puedes sentarte si te sientes más cómoda. —ofreció con una bella sonrisa a su paciente. Esa sonrisa que siempre hacía sentir bien a cualquiera.

—Dígame… ¿cuánto me queda? —preguntó directa y sin rodeos. Algo que sobresalto y tomó por sorpresa a Carlisle. Generalmente los pacientes siempre esperan la respuesta pero jamás realizan la pregunta. —o ¿tengo esperanza?

—Bueno, Isabella tomando…—La chica lo interrumpió.

—Preferiría que me dijera por mi diminutivo: Bella. —opinó en tono triste fingiendo una sonrisa que no le curvaba ni las comisuras de los labios.

—Veras _Bella,_ tu caso es demasiado avanzado como para tratarlo ahora. La leucemia hay que tratarla y combatirla a tiempo antes de que sea tarde. —Explicó— La cantidad de glóbulos blancos en tu sangre sobrepasa por mucho el nivel en el que se encuentran los rojos. No podría decirte con exactitud la cantidad de horas que te quedan por vivir porque eso ya depende de lo que Dios quiera, pero como médico y basándome en estos estudios—sacó del sobre amarillo un par de hojas con palabras extrañas—me temó decirte que tan solo unos meses.

—¿Cuántos? —se mordió el labio inconscientemente.

—Seis, tal vez sean siete y con cuidados excesivos.

Bella cambió la dirección de su mirada evitando que Carlisle la viera derramar una lágrima al escuchar eso.

—Es muy poco. —dijo ella entre sollozos bajos.

—Bella, eres joven y muy fuerte. ¿Por qué no disfrutas tu vida al máximo a partir de ahora? Haz todo lo que siempre quisiste hacer, esta es la oportunidad que tienes para remedian asuntos pendientes…

—Gra-Gracias, Carlisle. Agradezco su honestidad conmigo. No cualquier doctor me habría sido tan claro como tú lo has sido.

—Para eso estoy, Bella, para cuando tu y cualquier persona me necesite—menciono palmeándole la espalda.

Después de explicarle los tratados y cuidados especiales que debía tener de ahora en adelante, Bella salió del hospital como si no le hubieran dado semejante noticia. Tenía que aparentar bien. Jamas le había gustado que la gente notase sus sentimientos, en especial cuando era tristeza. Ella no quería pasar por todo eso, ella simplemente quería seguir con su vida sin preocuparse por tener que contar los días que le quedaban. Por eso se había ido, por eso se había alejado de su familia y amigos. Ella lo supo desde que su abuela le obligó a hacerse estudios en Londres. Pero un buen soborno y un doctor de no muy buenos valores la habían ayudado a salir de ese hoyo sin fin. Decidió volver a hacer la prueba al otro lado del mundo solo para comprobar los resultados.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque que estaba a unas cuadras del hospital, miró al cielo y sintió el nudo en la garganta avisándole que las lágrimas estaban cerca. Estaba triste, sola y enferma. Y por si fuera poco no tenía a donde ir. No tenía hogar. No tenía familiares cerca y mucho menos tendría un amigo. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Fue una verdadera tontería largarse a un pueblo desconocido de Estados Unidos. Ahí ella no era nadie.

Un niño con cabello negro y lacio y de piel blanca se sentó a su lado, frunció el ceño y con coraje intentaba de soltar el amarre del globo que se sostenía en su muñeca. A Isabella le resultó adorable aquella imagen del infante. Después de observarlo unos minutos se cuestionó sobre donde estaría la madre de este pequeño.

—Es inútil—dijo el niño a si mismo rindiéndose al dejar caer los brazos a sus costados.

— ¿Qué es inútil? —Bella se atrevió a preguntarle.

El niño la miro con un brillo muy peculiar en su mirada. Pestañeo unas cuantas veces antes de contestar.

—Quitarme esta cosa—Bella se preguntaba cómo llamar a ese hombrecito, no sabía siquiera de donde había salido. —tendré este tonto globo atado a mi toda la vida. —_hombrecito _se resignó con tristeza.

Ella le sonrió. Ese niño le había dado una razón para sonreír y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Era increíble lo que él creía que era realmente deprimente; le preocupaba vivir con un globo atado a su brazo, un problema con una rápida y sencilla solución pero, a Bella, le preocupaba vivir sus últimos meses sola y enferma.

—y ¿tú porque estas deprimida? —preguntó de pronto. Él había notado que ella estaba triste con tanta facilidad. Pensó en que responderle pero sabía que no era bueno engañar a los niños.

—Tengo un problema—decidió que un niño de a lo mucho de cuatro años de edad no entendería ese tipo de situaciones. Bella deseaba que su problema fuera el vivir con un globo en lugar de tener algo que le reducía los días. _Hombrecito_ observaba cada movimiento que ella hacía y esperaba con paciencia la respuesta. Pero ella sabía que no tenía el valor de decirlo aunque fuera a un niño, así que le cambio el tema inspirándole confianza con una sonrisa—.¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kevin, ¿tengo que decir mi apellido? Mi mami siempre me ha dicho que no hable con extraños ni mucho menos que de mi información. Pero…ya he platicado contigo más de cinco minutos—calló dudoso para después continuar hablando—mami consigue amigas hablando en menos de cinco minutos, entonces ya eres mi amiga ¿no? —la castaña asintió confusa ante tanta explicación. —. Está bien, soy Kevin Whitlock Brandon ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Isabella balbuceó al decir su nombre. Tal vez era tiempo de cambiar un poco la situación, ¿por qué no aprovechaba para cambiarse el nombre? ¿Comenzar una nueva vida? _Mi vida solo consta de escasos seis meses_-se recordaba mentalmente.

—Isabella es un lindo nombre. —alagó el pequeño Kevin.

Bella recodó que no es muy normal que un niño como Kevin anduviese solo por el parque.

— ¿Te parece si te quito el globo y después buscamos a tu mamá? —preguntó quitando el nudo del cordón del plástico inflado.

Kevin suspiró y se encogió de hombros, de sus diminutos hombros.

—no será necesario, amiga Bella. —ella, atónita, se giró a la dirección a donde el _hombrecito _había señalado. —Esa es mi mamá.

Una joven muchacha de cuando mucho 23 años con el delineador y el rímel corrido por el llanto caminaba con estilo o más bien danzaba rápido hasta donde Kevin se encontraba al lado de Bella. No era una chica muy alta, no, todo lo contrario; su corto cabello del mismo color del de su nuevo _amiguito _apuntaba a todas las direcciones posibles. Su ropa ajustada y adecuada para su edad se veía cara y de un muy buen diseñador. Pero toda la apariencia de ejecutiva ocupada cambiaba con el solo mirar la actitud de madre asustada que llevaba._ "Preocupada"_ —pensó segura la chica de ojos chocolates.

— ¡Kevin! —gritó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas elevándolo del asiento de metal. Lo miró y le acarició el cabello varias beses antes de continuar hablando. —no vuelvas a irte así, ¿entendiste? Mamá no está para ese tipo de sustos…pudo haberte pasado algo y jamás me lo hubiera perdonado, tu papá esta aun más preocupado que yo. —decía limpiándose las lagrimas.

El cuadrante familiar le recordó a Bella cuando ella paseaba con su madre también por el parque. Ella también se había ido una vez, solo porque perseguía a un gatito de ojos verdes. Renee también la había regañado, he incluso castigado una semana sin salir a pasear.

—no me iba a pasar nada, mami. Estaba con mi amiga Bella. —sonrió el infante. —Ella me ayudaba liberarme de este monstruo de hule rojizo. Además ya nos conocemos y he platicado con ella un rato.

Isabella sonrió forzadamente.

—Gracias por no dejar que se alejara más. Es muy inquieto y si no se hubiese entretenido ahora estaría dos avenidas más lejos. —La madre de Kevin estiró la mano hacia Bella. —Alice Brandon.

—Isabella Swan.

Quedaron en silenció unos segundos. Era extraño que Alice no supiera que decir después de ese incidente. Generalmente Alice siempre hablaba hasta que la lengua se le cansara pero esta vez simplemente no le llegaban las palabras. De pronto un tipo alto y rubio llego al lado de Alice y le tomó la mano a Kevin después de revolverle el cabello. Era un tipo apuesto, con el cabello rubio y los ojos color miel. Se le notaba el musculo debajo de la camiseta azul marino que traía aunque tampoco era alguien muy corpulento.

—Él es mi papá, Bella—dijo presentando con orgullo a su padre.

—Yo…debería irme. —dijo ella dando un paso al frente. —un placer conocerlos.

—No eres de por aquí—afirmó Jasper mirándole a la espalda. —Lo sé por tu acento. ¿Inglaterra tal vez?

Bella asintió.

— ¿Qué haces en los Estados Unidos? O más bien en Forks, nadie viene a Forks a menos que quiera condenarse a no volver a ver el sol—sonrió el chico guapo.

—Necesitaba alejarme de algunos problemas, pero tendré que regresar en vista de que no tengo más donde quedarme. —lo dijo y no sabía la razón por la cual lo había hecho. Sentía confianza.

—Oíste, Jasper—dijo ilusionada Alice—Ella podría ser nuestra inquilina. —dijo casi chillando de la emoción.

Alice y Jasper recién habían inaugurado un edificio de departamentos en la zona poniente de la cuidad. Pero no sabían a quien vender o rentar los pisos.

—Isabella nos gustaría…—Ella interrumpió.

—prefiero que solo sea Bella. —sonrió.

—Bien; Bella nos encantaría que te quedaras en uno de los pisos de nuestro edificio. Lo acabamos de inaugurar y seguro que tu opinión será de valiosa importancia para las mejoras de nuestro nuevo negocio.

—No tengo como pagar…

—No te preocupes, quédate y si consigues empleo nos pagas. ¿Qué te parece?

Isabella no podía rechazar esa oferta. Después de todo no podía regresar aunque lo dijera. ¿Con que cara regresaría a Londres? Le había mentido a Jacob, a su madre y padre, incluso a su abuela Marie. No, no podía volver. Se había ido para ya no volver. Si regresaba les haría un daño más grave al morir. Era mejor acostumbrarlos desde ese momento para que no sufrieran mucho con su perdida.

—Acepto—rió Bella. —y Gracias.

Jasper le anotó en un papel la dirección de donde podía encontrarlos más tarde, porque en ese instante tenían que visitar a la abuela Esme.

Se despidieron y acordaron en verse antes de las ocho.

¿Estaba haciendo Bella lo correcto?

Le quedaban seis meses según los análisis. Solo tenía que fingir una nueva vida durante solo seis meses más. Y así ni Charlie ni Renee la encontrarían, Jacob la buscaría pero no daría con ella fácilmente por lo cual se cansaría y la haría de lado. _Jacob, _su querido y amado Jacob. La única persona a la que amaba realmente ahora pensaba que ella lo había engañado. La gran mentira que Isabella había planeado desde hace tanto. Lo recordaba bien…

—_Bella, no puedes hacerme esto… ¿Por qué quieres dejarme? ¿Es acaso que hice algo que te molesto? ¿Te defraude? Dime algo, amor. _—decía Jacob con desesperación.

— _¿Amor? ¡JA! No hablemos de amor, Jake. Es el sentimiento que menos he sentido por ti. Lastima tal vez sea la palabra mejor requerida. Porque eso es lo que he sentido por ti todo este tiempo. ¿Crees que yo me pude haber enamorado de alguien como tú? Solo eres un hombre egocéntrico y adinerado que ocupa su tiempo solo en los negocios. ¿Cuándo abra tiempo para tu familia si no lo hay siquiera para tu novia? O debó decir tu ex novia; yo ya no quiero saber de ti. _

—_Bella, ¿Qué ha pasado? Eso no es una justificación, siempre me dijiste que me amabas aunque mi tiempo para ti fuera poco, "contigo el tiempo es lento" ¿qué pasó con esa frase que me decías cada vez después de cada disculpa por llegar tarde a una cena a tu lado?_

_Bella no sabía que responder. La mentira no debería tomar ese camino._

—_Jacob, solo fuiste un pasatiempo para mi, solo eso. _

— _¿un pasatiempo?_ —dudó el moreno de ojos profundos.

—_mi novio dijo que regresaría por mi después, y lo ha hecho. Me voy. Tu solo fuiste un juguete para mi entretenimiento en lo que él regresaba. _—Bella sentía como las lagrimas querían escapar pero las detenía con esfuerzo. —_ya no te necesito más_—pronunció lentamente antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse entre el sombrío día en Londres.

Era la única manera de librarse de Jacob, para no hacerlo sufrir más con su lenta muerte.

Ese día, Isabella Swan, con lágrimas en los ojos y con todo el dolor de su alma alzó sus maletas para irse a Forks, un pueblo que había investigado y en el que había reservado una habitación en un hotel por internet.

Isabella comenzó a sollozar de nuevo al recordar la conversación de hace una semana con su único amor. Como fue la manera, la única manera, de alejarse para no causarle más angustias.

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SM la unica dueña de ellos. Pero yo juego con ellos en mi historia que ha salido de mi cabeza.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hola!<br>llegaron hasta aqui? si? Yupi! les traje el primer capitulo de esta historia. A mi me ha gustado de verdad y espero que ha ustedes tambien. y si fue así...haganme un favor y recomiendenla:D yo se las escribo con mucho amor.  
>Gracías a las que me han dejado review y a las que agregaron a arletas; tambien a las que leen y no dejan review:  
>bueno ya me despido y no les quito mas su tiempo. Si les agrado este capitulo de nuestra historia, ¿podrían dejar un lindo review dandole al globito que esta justo debajo? Me harían muy muy feliz.<p>

Un beso. 


	3. Abrazar a un vagabundo

CAPITULO 2: ABRAZAR A UN VAGABUNDO

Bella analizaba cada rincón de su hogar temporal con absoluta delicadeza. Trataba de memorizar cada ubicación de las cosas mientras Alice le decía donde se encontraba cada mueble. Era un lindo y acogedor departamento, no tenía de mas pero tampoco de menos, era justo lo que ella necesitaba. Una sola habitación con una cama matrimonial y el baño al lado derecho de esta. La cocina era espaciosa y el comedor era una mesa con cuatro sillas y un florero con tulipanes en el centro de este. En la entrada dos sofás color del chocolate hacían juego con las lámparas de las mesitas auxiliares.

—…y por ultimo te entrego las llaves—dijo la pelinegra dándole un llavero con 3 llaves plateadas.

—Gracias, Alice. —agradeció ella un poco avergonzada. Bella sentía que no encajaba en ese lugar y sentía pena por estar en uno de los departamentos de Alice sin siquiera conocerla. Era un grande favor que la castaña deseaba que se le recompensara. —Es un muy lindo departamento.

—Lo sé—la duendecilla sonrió orgullosa—Jasper lo diseño y yo lo decoré. —un silenció de pocos segundos se coló en la conversación. —Debo irme, Jasper sigue en casa de su madre; muy apenas pude escaparme para llegar.

Bella despidió a la muchacha y se sentó de inmediato en uno de los sillones. ¿Ahora que seguía? ¿Qué debía hacer? Ya tenía un techo seguro en el pueblo y un par de conocidos. ¿Qué debía hacer después? La chica pensaba si debería llamar a su familia o por lo menos escribirles un e-mail, sus padres y abuela deberían estar preocupados ¿no? De pronto el ruido de su estomago le despejo las ideas de la cabeza. No había comido desde que termino su desayuno continental en el hotel. Se puso de pie y camino hasta la heladera.

—Demonios—prensó en voz alta al notar que no había nada dentro del refrigerador. En Forks ¿Dónde se compraban los víveres? Debía haber un supermercado donde comprar alimentos y productos de limpieza e higiene pero, ¿Dónde?

Regreso a la habitación y cogió una chamarra de una de sus maletas grandes. En Forks hacía frió constantemente y con la sensibilidad corporal de Bella era mejor dar por seguro un futuro catarro.

Camino debajo de la colina encontró a un viejo leyendo el periódico y le pidió cortésmente si le daba indicaciones para llegar a una tienda y entendió que estaba a unas cuadras. Y así fue como pudo llegar sin perderse a un Wal-Mart.

Compró lo necesario para sobrevivir una semana, ya que no contaba con muchos dólares americanos con los cuales completar una despensa adecuada, y regresó con varias bolsas en los brazos.

Se preparó unos huevos revueltos con tocino y durmió en su cama.

_Isabella Swan caía, caía y descendía por la profundidad de un agujero cavado en la tierra, ¿es que nadie entendía que estaba viva aun? No podía profanar sonido alguno, aunque tampoco la escucharían, sus movimientos no serían alcanzados a ver tres metros bajo tierra. Y lo peor era que no estaba dentro de una caja de muertos, en un ataúd, sino que ella estaba siendo sepultada a cuerpo suelto. Había perdido la esperanza. Ella se precipitaba al vació. _

— _¡Bella! — Alguien le llamó provocándole que el corazón se le acelerara. Era esa voz la que le movía el mundo, y no era precisamente la de su Jacob, tampoco la de su madre o la de Charlie._

—_Ayúdame…_—siseaba con esfuerzo.

_Esa persona, hombre por la gravedad en su voz, estiró el brazo en un intento por recogerla de la , oscuridad pero fue en vano, su mano se cerro vacía , lo único que alcanzó a sentir fue el roce que hubo entre la punta de sus dedos con los de él. Ella sintió una perdida tremenda. _

_._

_._

_._

— ¡Ah! —gritó y se sentó de golpe, intentando recuperar el aliento. Inconscientemente las lágrimas salieron a brote ante tal susto. ¿A quién le gustaría soñar con el día de su muerte? Todo eso debía ser por la perturbación de la horrible noticia que le habían dado el día anterior. Sola se atormentaba hasta en sus sueños.

Se levantó de la cama y se mojó la cara en el baño. Podía sentir la humedad entre las cuatro paredes, seguro seguía lloviendo. —_Pueblo de mierda_—pensaba. —_ ¿acaso no existe el calor aquí?_

Esa era la triste realidad de Forks, era demasiado extraño ver el sol entre las nubes en el cielo. Ahí siempre era la lluvia y la niebla, o simplemente nublado.

Desayunó uno de los cereales que había conseguido en el supermercado la noche anterior. Uno de esos que traen fruta picada y ciruelas y al terminarlo se dio una ducha rápida para salir y conocer un poco el pueblo.

No había muchos lugares interesantes, he incluso lo mejor era el parque central. No había ni una sola sala de cine donde entretenerse. ¿Conocían la diversión en Forks? Claro que sí. Había un lugar cuyo nombre Bella no recordaba. Era una discoteca juvenil a donde todos acudían por la noche. Lo sabía por el letrero con los horarios de apertura pues no habría durante el día.

Terminó por sentarse en una de las aceras de la calle. Y comenzaba a arrepentirse de estar ahí. Empezaba a sentir que debía regresar. Algo muy dentro de ella lo ansiaba con fuerzas pero otra parte de ella la convencía de que no era eso lo correcto.

¿Qué debía hacer durante esos seis últimos meses? Una idea repentina atravesó por su cabeza. Sacó su teléfono y en el icono de notas comenzó a escribir.

—Mmm… ¿cosas por hacer…cosas por hacer….?— ¿Qué era lo que siempre había querido hacer? —¡Ya sé! —se dijo a si misma y tecleó _punto número 1:darle un abrazo a un vagabundo. _

Ya tenía el primer punto de su nueva lista y aunque no era algo muy peculiar ella siempre había querido hacer eso. Los vagabundos no recibían abrazos con frecuencia, ¿Por qué no darle uno a un vagabundo? Renee, madre de Bella, jamás hubiera dejado que su hija realizara ese acto, los vagabundos eran gente sucia y sin escrúpulos que ni siquiera tenían el hábito de bañarse una vez al día. Bella jamás había entendido por que a su madre no le entraba en la cabeza el hecho de que ellos no tenían una regadera donde asearse.

Se levantó del suelo y camino con clase hasta llegar a un local de antigüedades.

—Disculpe—su voz sonó baja—¿Podría decirme dónde encontrar vagabundos?

—¿Vagabundos? —la señora dudó. —niña no se para que quieras un vagabundo pero esa gente no es de fíar.

—Solo quiero que me diga dónde puedo encontrarlos. —eso había sonado como un puchero.

—Bajando la avenida principal, das vuelta a la derecha y continúas todo la calle; llegaras a un barrio muy descuidado, supongo que ahí debe de haber algunos. No te desilusiones si no encuentras alguno, tendrías mucha suerte si así fuera.

—Gracias. —se limitó a agradecer y la señora que atendía el negocio le volteó la cara y continuo con su labor.

.

—Debería regresar a cambiarme por una muda de ropa que no sea tan fina, podrían asaltarme—hablaba consigo misma al caminar de nuevo al departamento.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo. Se quitó las alhajas y pendientes de marca y se vistió con un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla desgarrado y una blusa de camiseta de color lila que le hacían parecer una muchacha cualquiera aun siendo Isabella Mary Swan, única y futura heredera de la fortuna de Swan. Aunque sería demasiado tarde cuando pudiese cobrarla. Volvió a meter la maleta dentro del closet de tal forma que parecía estar escondida.

Salió en busca de su objetivo: un viejo vagabundo en espera de una muestra de cariño. Pero aunque seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones de la viejita de las antigüedades no daba al barrio descuidado. El día comenzaba a volverse aun más oscuro y los faroles de por ahí no funcionaban a la perfección; algunos se quedaban encendidos al menos diez segundos para luego empezar a parpadear seguidamente y otros de plano no encendían. El corazón de Isabella también se aceleraba a tal punto que ella sentía que se le saldría del pecho. No estaba en zonas seguras ni mucho menos muy conocidas donde la policía llegara a tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Su punto número uno era un fracaso. Solo a ella se le ocurría ir a buscar gente desconocida en un pueblo desconocido para sí misma. —_Bien, Bella, eres una idiota incompetente. Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer esto. ¿Dónde jodidos estoy?_ —se preguntaba mentalmente.

Decidió que era mejor regresar pero ¿por dónde había venido? Estaba perdida en la oscuridad de la noche en una calle fantasma donde no había ni una sola alma. Pasaban autos por lo menos cada 7 minutos pero ninguno se detenía o le prestaba atención.

—¡Niña! —escuchó la voz de un viejo—¡Hey, niña!

Bella aceleró el paso de su caminado asustada.

—¡Oye! Espera yo puedo ayudarte. —decía la voz detrás de ella.

La castaña se detuvo en seco y recordó que tenía un espray de pimienta que le había llamado la atención en donde compró la noche pasada. Cuando el tipo estuvo lo demasiado cerca para cegarle habló.

—Aléjese—pidió con la voz temblorosa. —O después…

—¿Después qué? —dijo el viejo, que resulto ser muy joven, con indiferencia a su amenaza—Eres solo una niña. Deja de jugar a la valiente y deja eso en el piso. —el muchacho se acerco un paso más.

—Le he advertido que se aleje. —dijo casi en un susurro poniendo aun más firme el dedo índice en el espray.

—Y yo te he dicho que dejes de hacerte la mujer maravilla. —dijo sin aumentar aun paso más. —He visto que estas pérdida, yo te puedo ayudar a encontrar el camino de nuevo a Forks.

—¿Acaso no estoy en Forks? —dudó.

—Sí, si lo estas pero estas en el lado malo de Forks. Yo quiero llevarte al bueno.

—No puedo confiar en usted.

—Deja de hablarme de usted como si fuese yo un anciano. Tendré a lo mucho cuatro años más que tú.

—Las apariencias engañar.

—Me llamo James Gigandet, soy de la policía, estaba buscando melandros pero de pronto te vi y no dudé que estuvieras perdida.

—Pruébelo y bajo el gas.

James sacó su placa de su chamarra de mezclilla y le dio un poco de confianza a Bella.

—Oh—fue todo lo que salió de la boca de ella. —No me arrestara por haberlo amenazado ¿cierto?

—No, pero te llevare a tu casa. —Bella frunció el ceño.

—Si eres policía, ¿dónde está tu uniforme? —preguntó volviendo a dudar.

—No soy de caricatura. Soy agente, los agentes no llevamos uniforme azul con gorro y toda la cosa.

—Ah—volvió a decir Isabella.

Una vez de regreso Bella entró en el auto de James. Había calefacción y se sintió agradecida por ello; sentía que se le partirían los dedos si no entraba en calor. Observó cada facción del policía. Era apuesto pero no lo era tanto como Jacob, tampoco tenía cara de agente, pero había una placa que lo probaba, su cabello cortó y rubio en conjuntos con sus facciones faciales le daban un toque de chico malo. Tal vez por eso era agente, porque sabía cómo pasar desapercibido.

—¿Qué hacías por acá, chica?

—Suena absurdo pero buscaba a un vagabundo.

— ¿Un vagabundo? —La mujer asintió—si quieres te presentó a mi hermano, es todo un vago.

—Quería darle un abrazo a un vagabundo—James no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Valla, si que tus gustos son extraños.

— ¡no! Es que…—estuvo a punto de decir la verdadera razón por la cual buscaba a quien buscaba. —Como decirlo…es algo que siempre he querido hacer. A ellos nadie les da un abrazo. Dígame, si usted fuera un vagabundo ¿no le gustaría un abrazo de vez en cuando?

—Pues si me lo planteas de esa forma, mujer maravilla….creo que sí. —Gigandet dio vuelta al auto y entraron al centro de Forks— Bien, niña, ya estamos en el buen Forks, ¿Dónde te dejo?

—Aquí está bien. —indico ella.

— ¿Segura? Puedo llevarte hasta tu casa.

Bella no quería llegar a su casa con él. Aun tenía sus dudas y si la llevaba hasta el departamento capas y tendría que invitarle a tomar café del poco café que tenía. Además era el segundo día en ese edificio y ya traería gente.

—No, gracias. Aquí me bajo. —y así fue. Ya ubicada pudo llegar a su departamento.

Estaba triste por no poder cumplir con su misión, el primer punto y no lo había logrado. Era una verdadera desgracia que así pasara.

Subió hasta su cuarto piso y abrió la puerta. El corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar ruidos en la habitación. La sala era un desastre, había botellas de licor tiradas en la alfombra, la heladera estaba abierta, todos los refrigerios estaban intactos, debajo de la mesa había un par de zapatos negros en talla grande.

—Dios—exclamó alarmada.

Tomó el cuchillo más grande que su vista fijó, y camino hasta la habitación de donde provenían los ruidos sucios. Ruidos que ella no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar. Giró la perilla y al abrir por completo la puerta los gritos del cobrizo y los de ella formar un solo hilo.

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son de SM, pero la historia si es solo mía.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hola! ¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Esta recien salido del horno...<p>

ojala si les haya gustado porque tuve mucha inspiracion para escribirlo. Su punto numero uno esta un poco loco no? y wuajajaja a que ya adivinaron quien esta en el mismo departamento:D

Le pueden dar al hermoso globito de abajo que dice review? Se que a todas y todos nos gustan los reviews!a mi me hacen muy muy feliz!

Gracias a los que agregaron a alertas, favoritos y a los que dejaron review, tambien a los que leen solamente.

Me despido y un beso a tods!


End file.
